


Song For Rachel

by Reid_Yo



Category: song - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song I wrote and I'm putting it up here mostly for storage but if you want to give it a read then go ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song For Rachel

(Verse 1)

She was young and free, only, 17

And she stood there like she, ruled the world

I, was a slob

Didn't, have a job

But It didn't matter because, I had her

 

(Chorus)

She makes me complete

Gives warmth from my head, to my feet

She lifts me up when I'm down

Yeah she gets rid of, my frown

 

(Verse 2)

When I first met you, at that bus stop

The air went thin, just like a , mountain top

When you spoke, the world went silent

Oh yeah, you're skin, it was, so vibrant

 

(Chorus)

She makes me complete

Gives warmth from my head, to my feet

She lifts me up when I'm down

Yeah she gets rid, of my frown

 

(Verse 3)

Oh I'll never, forget you

I still love you, when we argue

Yea, you make me want to scream

Because life with you is a dream

 

(Chorus)

You make me, complete

Give me, warmth from my head, to my feet

You lift me up when I'm down

Girl, You get rid of my frown

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the song then thank you very much, if you have any suggestions for lyrical improvements or if you wanna talk putting an actual beat to these words, because I don't have one, then leave a comment or email officialreidyo@gmail.com


End file.
